Captain's Mutiny
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: Another MD&T short-story. Can the Possible, Stotch, Marshes, and Broflovskis save Kim's cheering career or will she be branded as an outcast out of the food chain? Related to events around Chapter 25 so be sure to read up to that point first.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another short story for MD&T **

**Disclaimers:**

**James and Anne Possible and all other KP charaters are created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley and Kim Possible is owned by Disney.**

Sharon Marsh, Randy Marsh, Gerald and Shelia Broflovski, Leopold Stotch, and Linda and Chris Stotch are all characters of South Park and are created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. It is owned by Comedy Central. I don't have ownership of these characters.

**Once again, I don't own Veruca Salt of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Rohald Dahl has created and owned all rights to her. **

**However, I, sharper1988, do own Mrs. Katie Johnson, Anna Newman, and Mary Jackson. They are all OCs that I created. **

**This revolves around the events of Chapter 25 (or when Veruca finalizes her plans to kick Kim out of the squad and Sharon takes note of it), so be sure to read up to that point before reading this fanfic.**

**It is going to be rated K+ for brief mild language and some thematic situations.**

As the Marsh and Possible parents went up to the hotel room where the Stotch parents resided, Anne Possible took a deep breath. She could not believe that her very own daughter, Kim Possible, was going to be kicked out of the squad for doing the right thing. The cheers that went against Veruca Salt's strict orders helped the Mad Dogs win Game 1. Anne held a copy of the Mad Dog cheer code close to her heart. Ever since since looked at the picture of Vercua holding that pink slip with the black spot on it, she carried a heavy heart. She knew the stigma that was attached to any cheerleader, or ex-cheerleader for that matter, who had been expelled from the squad.

James Possible wanted more than anything to protect his Kimmie-cub from Veruca's evil influences. He had done so in the past, But this was, by far, going to be his most daunting task of defending Kim. He, along with the other adult chaperones, must not only end the abusive captainship of Veruca but also save Kim's cheering career as well.

Sharon and Randy Marsh shared the same worries and fears as the Possibles were as they knocked on the door to the Stotches' room.

The door opened and Linda Stotch was the first to answer Sharon's knocks.

"Hi, Sharon and Randy, Anne and James!" Linda said as she welcomed her fellow chaperones into the room.

Chris was simply shaving and getting ready for the day when he heard them come in.

Then Linda noticed the worried looks on the Possible and the Marsh spouses.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked, for she saw Anne and James breathing heavily.

"Lin-, Linda," Anne stuttered as she was out of breath, "we have a huge problem! Remember what happened at the near end of Game 1?"

"Yeah, Anne, I saw what happened. James showed me a videotape of the whole thing last night of what Veruca did to Kim. It was horrible." Linda answered. She studied the incident very carefully to see those two scratches on Kim's cheeks from Veruca' irregular fingernails and was horrified at what had happened.

"I know, Linda," Sharon chimed in, "but Veruca's going to do something even worse to her!"

Then, she took out the camera phone and showed Linda the picture of the pink slip with that permanent marker spot on it.

"What-what's that?" Linda asked as she pointed her finger at the screen.

Anne explained to her in a frantic mood, "Every cheerleader's worst nightmare, Linda! A pink slip with a black spot on it! Veruca is going to use her captain powers in order to expel Kim from the team! We gotta do something, fast!"

"What for? Why is Kim being expelled from the squad?? She hasn't done anything wrong, Anne!" Linda said as her looked changed to that of being worried like the other chaperones. Then she gasped. She then remembered what had happened _after _the incident. All Veruca and her two girls did was just stand there as Kim defied orders from Veruca to remain in a defeated mode. This caused a cycle that put the Mad Dogs back in the game and caused Ron to give the courage necessary to recover the fumble and lead them to the game-winning touchdown. She also saw the three girls standing outside the prayer circle after the game. It was then that she realized that those captains were up to no good.

Linda now realized the full magnitude of Anne's situation.

Chris, who had shaving cream on half his beard, overheard the entire conversation. "What's wrong, Linda? What seems to be the matter?". He was concerned for his wife's well-being.

"Oh my God! Kim's in trouble because Veruca considers her as a threat to the captain positon!" the mother of Butters exclaimed. Now, Linda also realized the fullness of Veruca's treachery.

"Yep, Linda!" Anne said as she took out the copy of the red-gold-purpple Mad Dog Cheerleading Codebook. She flipped to the second section of the handbook and pointed her finger at the exact rule that Veruca was planning to kick Kim "Section 2, Rule 17 grants the captain the power to expel another fellow cheerleader. It has been one of the oldest rules in the book and had been there ever since the MHS squad was first formed over 60 years ago." She went to the bed with the rulebook, a little upset that her daughter was going to be kicked off the squad for doing the right thing.

Anne then studied the rule very carefully, trying to find a weakness to the long-established rule. Then her eye caught the subsection B of Section 2, Rule 17. It said the following: "The request for permission of expulsion must be approved by _all _three cheer coaches before the cheer captain can execute them." Her confidence quickly rose. She knew that Mrs. Katie Johnson, Mrs. Anna Newman, and Mrs. Mary Jackson did not like Veruca and the rifts that she has caused in the four years that she has been captain of the squad. She rose up from the bed and pointed out to her husband the very loophole that she needed in order to save her daughter's cheering career.

As James looked at the Subsection B, James then rubbed his chin. Something was popping into his head.

"THAT"S IT!!! I have an idea to bring down that blonde-haired hellspawn once and for all and save my Kimmie-cub's cheer career!!"


	2. Obscene Phone Calls

The other adult chaperones gathered around James to hear his plans on how to get rid of the spoiled cheer captain.

James laid it out in detail. "We will attack Veruca's cheer career in two waves. The first wave will occur when the cheer trial ends tonight. As Veruca is about to kick out my Kimmie-cub from the squad, us chaperones and the cheer captains will accuse Veruca that she planned an illegal trial. This, in turn, would end her dark four-year reign as the cheer captain and demote her to a scrub cheerleader. From what I can tell from Anne, it is the second-most degrading position for a cheerleader compared only to be expelled from the squad. Then, tomorrow night, we will utilize a second wave of accusations, especially her harming my Kimmie-cub. By Sunday night, Veruca Salt will no longer be on the Middleton Mad Dog cheer squad!!"

The chaperones applauded James' courage for laying out his plans to save Kim from Veruca's wrath.

"Let's head out to the head coach's rooms!" Sharon exclaimed, "We'll explain what James just said."

As they headed out the door, James felt a vibrating noise in his pants pocket. It was from his cell phone. James picked it up and his cell read: 1 new message from Mary Jackson. Confused, he pressed OK and was shocked by the following text message:

"I denied her, she gave me the finger, MJ."

After reading the text, he was totally speechless. He knew that it was Veruca because what other cheerleader wanted the approval of all three of the coaches before pulling off this expulsion trial. But when he looked at the "finger" part, this was something completely new to James. He now hated Veruca more than ever before.

"Damn!" James said as he sat back down on the bed. "That monster gave a teacher, a member of the faculty, the finger." This only added more ammunition in his never-ending arsenal of accusations to kick Veruca off the squad and maybe even suspend her from the school district.

Then, about a couple of minutes later, he felt another vibrating on his cell phone. This time, it was a text message from Anna Newman: "I didn't allow her, she cursed me out like a sailor, gave me the finger, and slammed the door on me!"

"Hmmm, maybe getting rid of Veruca is easier than we thought." James said as he stroked his chin at the text message from the other assistant cheer captain.

"James, dear? How come?" Anne said to her long-time husband.

"Because, Anne, Veruca not only didn't get the approval of the assistant coaches but she also gave them the finger as well. This could go with the second wave of accusations that we're going to plan against her once she is demoted to a scrub cheerleader." James responded.

Anne dropped her jaw. She couldn't believe that Veruca has become the uncontrollable animal that she feared the most. She told the Marshes and the Stotches about this. They gave their reactions of shock as well and started to text message Gerald and Shelia Broflovski to come in here immediately. Anne knew where Veruca was going to strike next: Mrs. Katie Johnson.

A few minutes later, Gerald and Shelia came into the room. Her red beehive was very recognizable for the chaperones and she was also well-respected in the Middleton community even though she had been in town for only seven years.

"Why, hello chaperones. What seems to be going on?" Shelia asked her longtime friends in her thick Brooklyn accent. Sharon told them the news about Veruca's evil deeds of kicking Kim off the squad for violating the Cheer Code and the encounters with the coaches.

Shelia gave her favorite stunned reaction at this. "What-what-WHAT! That Veruca has been up to no good lately! She needs to show some respect for her elders and teachers!"

"Well," Sharon laughed nervously, "respect to her elders is out of the question for Veruca. She has them wrapped around her little finger. She has shown disrespect for our cheer squad and now she's trying to kick Anne's daughter out of the squad ... for doing the right thing."

Both Gerald and Shelia thought back to Game 1. They, too, saw what the Stotches have witnessed. The well-respected lawyer knew that Kim was one of the best cheerleaders that he had ever seen and one of the best defenders of justice. He, too, loathed Veruca.

"We have to stop Veruca now. It all rides on that one phone call to Mrs. Johnson." Gerald said as he stared his eyes on James' cell phone.

James then felt another vibrating from his cell. This time, it was a call, not from Mrs. Johnson, but from Mrs. Newman. He picked up the call.

_AN: Hello? Is this Mr. Possible?_

_Mr. P: This is he. _

_AN: We have a problem with Veruca. She just came at our doors and cursed us out._

_Mr. P: So I guess she did not get your permission to expel my Kimmie-cub from the team._

_AN: Nope, but she is going to perform the deed ... herself. She is doing an illegal expulsion, a violation of the Cheerleading Code._

_Mr. P: In other words, my Kimmie-cub is still on the team._

At those words, Anne cheered momentarily.

_AN: Correct, Mr. Possible. Veruca only wants to kick Kim off the team because she poses a threat to the cheerleading captain position. We have to kick Veruca not only off the team but also off of school property. She will NEVER occupy that cheerleading captain position ever again. I've also contacted Principal Conrad._

_Mr. P: We already have a plan in place of getting rid of Veruca. She slashed my Kimmie-cub on the cheek at the game last night and she is going to play._

_AN: Well, Mr. Possible, I'm sorry about what happened to your daughter last night, but this incident was nothing. She back-talked us all out with the "f" word. The most shocking thing that she said to Mrs. Johnson was, and I quote, "f--- school spirit"_

James' hands began to tremble as he dropped his cell phone on the hotel carpet. His fists then began to clench together.

"James? What-what's wrong?" Anne asked when the concerned look returned to her face.

"Veruca, of all the things that she has done, has said the f-word about school spirit!" James answered with an angry look. "This is the last straw!! It's time for that cheerleader to be expelled from school -- permanately!"

Anne, Sharon, and the rest of the chaperones were shocked. Even Shelia fainted for a brief moment before Gerald revived her. Their concerns reached an all-time high as this reaction from James confirmed their worst fears: Veruca was in the cheer squad only for herself and no one else.

James picked his phone back up.

_Mr. P: What time can we chaperones come on over to your room? We want to get rid of Veruca._

_AN: Around noon. Mrs. Johnson, me, and Mrs. Jackson will drop off 21 of the 23 cheerleaders to South Panola's gym in 15 minutes. Me, Maddie, and Lisa will keep an eye on Veruca. We'll give you a full report about what happened, Mr. Stoppable. Maddie and Lisa hate Veruca's guts as much as they do. She'll bring along a videocamera to record everything. I believe we'll have enough evidence to, probably, expel Veruca from Middleton High once and for all. But we must unleash our anger on Veruca when the time is right._

_Mr. P: Allright, Mrs. Newman, I hope you know what you're doing._

After hanging up, James now knew his goal: Demote Veruca in the first wave tonight, expel her in the second wave tomorrow.

"Chaperones, we have very little time!" James exclaimed. "To the coaches' room, and fast!!"

All eight chaperones headed out of James' room, knowing that they must take down Veruca and save Kim's cheerleading career.


End file.
